My Life
by Meimi Asuka
Summary: Meimi Haneoka , é uma médica num hospital de Tokio que adora o que faz. Daiki Asuka é um detetive que adora a aventura que lhe proporciona o seu trabalho. Estas duas pessoas têm uma coisa em comum: a vida deles é o trabalho, será que isso irá mudar?
1. Capítulo 1

_Nenhum dos personagem do anime Kaitou Saint Tail me pertencem, pertencem a Megumi Tachikawa._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Meimi conseguiu realizar o seu sonho: tornar-se médica. Depois de se formar em medicina conseguiu emprego num hospital de Tóquio, e ainda com 25 anos, sendo uma das médicas mais jovens, é uma das melhores do hospital, o que a deixava bastante feliz.

Meimi vive sozinha num apartamento perto do hospital, decidiu sair de casa dos seus pais quando entrou para a universidade, mas vai visitá-los com bastante frequência. Tudo na sua vida corria bem.

Meimi estava a dirigir-se para o hospital, para iniciar um novo dia de trabalho, caminhava a pensar no ocupada que iria estar, quando vê um homem, que parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, no chão desmaiado e com um ferimento na cabeça. Vendo isto Meimi chamou rápido a ambulância para o levar para o hospital.

_Já no hospital_

– Doutora Meimi – chamou o seu chefe.

– Sim – responde a médica.

– Vais cuidar do homem que deu entrada no hospital agora à pouco, o que tu mesma trouxeste.

– Está bem.

Depois de se despedir do seu chefe, Meimi foi ver como se encontrava o seu mais recente paciente.

_**Flashback**_

Depois de o terem levado para o hospital, utilizaram os seus documentos para fazer a sua ficha médica, visto que ele estava inconsciente, ligaram para o seu local de trabalho para os informar do que tinha acontecido e tentaram ligar para o seu pai, mas este estava num caso fora da cidade.

_**End of Flashback**_

Meimi observou a ficha médica do seu paciente.

_A sua ficha médica continha entre muitas outras coisas_

Nome: Daiki Asuka.  
Idade: 25 anos.  
Estado de Saúde: Está estável, não mais ferimento nenhum a não ser o da cabeça, o ferimento da cabeça foi causado por uma pancada premeditada de algo pesado por alguém que estava atrás dele.  
Observações: Tem de se esperar que ele acorde para podermos saber se a pancada lhe deixou sequelas como amnésia.

Depois de acabar de ler a ficha médica, Meimi esteve algum tempo à espera para ver se Daiki acordava. Como este não o fez Meimi decidiu ir ver outros pacientes e depois voltaria ali outra vez.

Passado algum tempo e depois de ter ido ver os restantes pacientes, Meimi voltou para o lado de Daiki, mas este ainda não tinha acordado. Sentou-se um pouco ao seu lado, e algum tempo depois quando ela já estava a levantar-se para ir embora pois o seu turno estava a acabar, Daiki começa a mexer-se, dando a entender que estava a acordar, Meimi volta para o seu lado e vê ele a abrir os olhos, e o seu olhar cruza-se com o dela.

Daiki abre os olhos e nota que tem uma pessoa à sua frente, ainda não estava a ver muito nítido mas parecia-lhe ser uma mulher de bata branca.

Daiki Asuka é um detetive, seguiu a mesma profissão que o seu pai e desde muito jovem que trabalho em alguns casos, claro mais simples, com o tempo foram vendo que ele tinha uma grande habilidade para resolver até os casos mais difíceis. Agora com 25 anos era um dos melhores detetives do Japão.

Daiki estava a investigar um caso de roubo quando aquele acidente aconteceu.

_**Flashback**_

Daiki estava a sair do local que tinha ido investigar já era tarde, foi para seu escritório investigar o caso com a ajuda das provas que tinha recolhido do local. Passado um tempo visto que já era tarde, foi para casa.

Já tinha algumas ideias de como o roubo aconteceu e quem poderia ter sido, depois de ter revistado o local e de ter falado com todas as pessoas que estavam lá perto. No dia seguinte acordou cedo, preparou-se e fez o seu caminho até ao seu local de trabalho.

Nisto enquanto passava por um local onde não tinha ninguém, ouviu alguém a aproximar-se e quando se ia virar sentiu que algo lhe atingia a cabeça, caindo no chão.

_**End of Flashback**_

Quando os seus olhos começaram a ver mais nítido, reparou que estava deitado numa cama, com uma mulher de bata branca ao seu lado que vendo que ele estava acordado lhe disse:

– Que bom que acordaste…. – Disse a mulher com um sorriso na cara.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo, se pudessem poderiam deixar as vossas opiniões para ajudar-me a melhorar.

Vou demorar um pouco a pôr o segundo capítulo porque para a semana vou estar cheia de testes para fazer, mas vou tentar acabá-lo o mais depressa possível.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Nenhum dos personagem do anime Kaitou Saint Tail me pertencem, pertencem a Megumi Tachikawa._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

– Onde estou? – perguntou Daiki

– Estás no hospital – respondeu-lhe a mulher de bata branca.

Daiki ainda estava um pouco tonto, mas olhou em volta e viu que estava num quarto com paredes pintadas de branco, soube logo que o que a mulher lhe tinha dito sobre estar num hospital era verdade, pois sentiu o cheiro a éter característico dos hospitais.

Depois olhou para o lado e observou por um tempo a mulher que tinha ao seu lado. Era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha olhos azuis e cabelo laranja bastante comprido, dava-lhe mais ao menos pela cintura, parecia ter mais ou menos 1,65 m. Após algum tempo a observar a mulher que tinha à frente Daiki pensou que a bata branca lhe ficava bastante bem.

– Como te sentes? – perguntou Meimi ao seu mais recente paciente.

– Sinto-me um pouco tonto, mas tirando isso estou bem – respondeu-lhe -… És enfermeira?

– Não, sou médica, e enquanto estiveres aqui vais estar ao meu cuidado.

Daiki ficou em silêncio, então Meimi decidiu que era melhor deixá-lo a descansar durante um bocado. Depois passaria por ali outra vez para fazer-lhe algumas perguntas para ver se a sua memória tinha sido afetada pelo golpe.

– Bom vou deixar-te descansar e volto daqui a pouco, para ver como estás.

Dizendo isto Meimi saiu do quarto onde estava Daiki e foi ver outros pacientes que tinha, deixando Daiki a descansar ou neste caso a pensar.

Daiki começou a pensar em como teria chegado ao hospital quando se recordou dos recentes acontecimentos, como o caso que investigava, foi então que se lembrou da pancada que levara. Ele não tinha conseguido ver a pessoa mas uma coisa ele sabia, essa pessoa estava relacionada com o caso que ele estava a investigar.

Uns momentos depois chegou Meimi, e vendo que ele estava acordado foi falar com ele.

– Olá outra vez, vou ter de te fazer algumas perguntas para ver se o golpe te afetou a memória ou alguma outra parte do cérebro. Posso começar?

– Sim.

Meimi esteve algum tempo a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre eventos da sua vida recentes, claro que nada de muito pessoal, depois recuou um pouco no tempo, enquanto Meimi fazia as perguntas foi dando conta que a memória de Daiki não tinha sido afetada.

– Bom dado que não pareces ter nenhuma parte do cérebro afetada e que os exames que te foram feitos quando chegaste não davam sinais de qualquer anomalia provocada pelo golpe, só terás de passar esta noite aqui. Amanhã já poderás ir embora. – disse Meimi depois de acabar as perguntas que tinha para lhe fazer. – Bom o meu turno já acabou, amanhã quando chegar passarei por aqui. Então até amanhã e boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Meimi foi trocar de roupa para ir para casa, enquanto que Daiki tentou dormir um pouco para amanhã quando ela chegasse lá para vê-lo ele já estivesse acordado.

Meimi despediu-se dos seus colegas de trabalho e foi para casa. Quando chegou, foi tomar banho e depois jantar. Após o jantar esteve a ver televisão durante algum tempo, e quando já se fazia tarde foi para a cama descansar.

No dia seguinte Meimi acordou e preparou-se para ir trabalhar, quando já estava prepara pôs-se a caminho.

Enquanto isso no hospital Daiki também já tinha acordado, estava à espera que a médica chegasse para que pudesse ir para casa e continuar a sua investigação o quanto antes. Sim, porque Daiki adorava o seu trabalho, para viver um dia sem ter de procurar pistas, recolher informação e juntar as peças "do puzzle", era a coisa mais entediante do mundo.

Meimi chegara ao hospital, vestiu a sua bata branca e foi ter com o seu paciente, Daiki, para, como lhe tinha dito no dia anterior, lhe dar alta. Meimi foi ao quarto de Daiki e ao vê-lo acordado, foi ter com ele.

– Bom como tinha dito ontem, vou te dar alta, mas se sentires alguma dor de cabeça fora do normal vens imediatamente ao hospital, entendido?

– Assim farei, já posso ir embora ou preciso de fazer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Daiki.

– Vejo que estás com pressa de ir embora.

– Bom, eu ainda não encerrei o caso em que estava a trabalhar – disse Daiki respondendo à curiosidade da médica – Eu sou detetive.

– Ok, então veste-te e vai ter comigo à receção para formalizar-mos a alta.

Meimi saiu do quarto para que Daiki se vestisse. Quando este acabou de se vestir fez o que a médica lhe tinha dito e foi ter com ela receção. Com alta, Daiki despediu-se da médica que lhe disse:

– Espero que te cuides – disse-lhe Meimi com um sorriso – E que tenhas sorte com o caso em que estás.

– Obrigado. – disse Daiki como despedida.

* * *

Desculpem a demora, é que a escola não me dá tempo para quase nada, é sempre trabalhos disto, trabalhos daquilo, relatórios; e assim eu não consigo escrever nada. Queria que o próximo capítulo não demorasse tanto mas agora está a começar a segunda ronda de testes :(

Espero que tenham gostado, esta capítulo se calhar não está grande coisa é que eu hoje estou um bocado doente.

Mas deixem as vossas opiniões só assim conseguirei melhorar!

Até breve


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nenhum dos personagem do anime Kaitou Saint Tail me pertencem, pertencem a Megumi Tachikawa._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Após a saída do hospital, Daiki voltou ao trabalho. Regressou ao seu caso e empenhou-se ao máximo para compensar o tempo que esteve no hospital. Mesmo a trabalhar não deixava de se sentir intrigado por aquela doutora, havia algo nela que o cativava, tirando a sua beleza.

O mesmo pensamento tinha invadido a cabeça de Meimi, aquele misterioso jovem tinha-a cativado. Ela não sabia o que ele tinha que a fazia sentir-se assim…

_Passou-se com estes pensamentos uma semana. Na semana seguinte voltaram a encontrar-se._

Ela estava num dos dias de folga, e aproveitou pra passear um pouco por um parque que estava perto de casa.

"Precisava mesmo de uma folga", pensou Meimi suspirando.

Não sabia porquê, mas aquele parque transmitia-lhe bastante tranquilidade. Era por isso que sempre que se sentia mais cansada ou stressada, ia dar um passeio pelo parque.

Daiki estava, finalmente, a dar-se um descanso. Parou de trabalhar um pouco e começou a caminhar até que se viu naquele parque. Não sabe porquê nem como, mas parecia que tinha sido atraído para aquele parque. Ao fim de pouco tempo a caminhar viu-a ao longe, não era difícil de distingui-la afinal tinha uma aparência bastante invulgar.

"Será que a Seira estará na capela?" pensava Meimi "Talvez devesse ir visitá-la depois de tanto tempo…"

Seira Mimori era a melhor amiga de Meimi desde a infância, tornou-se freira já que era o seu sonho desde jovem. Era uma rapariga bastante bonita, tinha cabelo castanho pelos ombros e os olhos eram de cor violeta.

Quando Meimi decidiu sair daquele parque, viu-o ali parado a olhar para ela. Ficou surpresa, nunca pensou fosse vê-lo outra vez depois dele ter deixado o hospital. Sorriu e foi ter com ele.

– Olá, como estás? – perguntou-lhe Meimi com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Olá, já me sinto melhor – respondeu ele sem poder evitar corar um pouco – Saí do hospital sem saber o teu nome…

– Pois foi, chamo-me Meimi Haneoka.

– Acho que já deves saber mas, o meu nome é Daiki Asuka.

– Sim eu recordo-me. Não esperava encontrar-te aqui?

– Eu… – ele não sabia o que responder, pois também não sabia como tinha ido lá parar, mas decidiu dizer-lhe a verdade – Também não sei porque vim aqui, mas parece que este parque me atraiu de alguma maneira…

– Estranho… – disse Meimi.

– Então e tu porque estás aqui?

– Bom… Este parque é bastante tranquilo quando não estou a trabalhar tento vir aqui um bocado para descontrair. Mas pensei que estivesses a trabalhar parecias estar tão apressado para sair do hospital por causa do trabalho…

Daiki ficou a pensar durante um tempo, ela tinha razão ele não queria largar o trabalho dele por nada. Mas, sem saber porquê, nesse dia tinha-se dado uma folga. Já tinha encerrado o caso em que estava, normalmente ele iria tentar encontrar outro caso em que trabalhar mas desta vez foi diferente. Sentiu a necessidade de tirar um dia para ele.

– Eu sei… Decidi dar-me um descanso depois de uma semana inteira a trabalhar, em que só me sobrava tempo para comer e dormir…

– Devias fazer pausas de vez em quando, principalmente depois do que se passou – disse-lhe preocupada.

– Mas tinha de fechar este caso o quanto antes…

– E então, como está o caso? – perguntou curiosa.

– Já está encerrado, daí o dia de folga.

– Gostava de saber qual era o caso para te teres esforçado tanto.

– Bem, eu esforço-me em todos os meus casos, mas posso contar-te sobre este… Mas não aqui. Podemos ir a um café ou algo do género?

– Claro, porque não…

Dirigiram-se ao café mais próximo e conversaram durante bastante tempo, a conversa começou no caso em Daiki trabalhava, e acabou com eles falarem sobre a sua vida, escola, trabalho, colegas, etc…

Quando viram as horas decidiram que deviam acabar a conversa por ali, combinaram acabar a conversa noutra altura pois já se estava a fazer tarde. Despediram-se e foi cada um para seu lado, mas com um pensamento semelhante.

"Foi interessante falar com ele. Espero que volte a repetir" – pensou Meimi com um sorriso no rosto.

"Espero voltar a encontrá-la" – pensou Daiki com um sorriso como o de Meimi.

* * *

Desculpem ter estado tanto tempo sem escrever mas não tive quase férias nenhumas.

Espero que não fiquem zangados comigo. É que andei a sentir-me mal durante algum tempo, mas agora já me sinto melhor.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo, e mais uma vez desculpem pela demora.


End file.
